


A Proper Southern Gentleman

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Het, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny meets the slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Southern Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Proper Southern Gentleman  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Benny/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny meets the slayer.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

He wasn’t what she was used to. Most vampires either wanted to fight her or they’d run away. This vampire did neither. He stood silently watching her.

“Aren’t you going to fight me?

A shocked look crossed his face. “What for?”

She put her hands on her hips. “I’m the slayer.”

He reached out, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

Buffy quickly snatched her hand back. “What are you doing?”

Benny flashed her a smile as he winked. “Just because I’m a vampire doesn’t mean my mama didn’t raise me as a proper southern gentleman.”


End file.
